Without him, without her
by jadeashlovegood
Summary: the story of Saphira and Thorn,how they fell in love and how it came to be. mild-alot of fluffieness first time fan fic enjoy!
1. desire

**Heyy I own nothing and whatever else I'm meant to say…..copyright blah blah blah ON WITH THE STORY DUN DUN DA DUN! Enjoy**

**As Thorn soared over the great forest of Du Weldenvarden, his thoughts were based solely on the majestic creature of his dreams, with her long, magnificent tail, powerful wings, her glittering scales, the round sapphirine orbs that he often got lost in, and her voice, like a melody inside his brain, threatening him to topple over the edge…..Saphira.**

**Saphira yawned and stretched out her wings, she felt refreshed and gazed out across the forest, in the distance she saw a small red dot, her heart leapt as she watched him, his elegantly manoeuvred his bulk into a dive then at the last moment, he pulled up into a loop, Saphira gasped, her thoughts reeling, his strong wings pumped as he rose higher still, his ruby scales flashing in the sun of the early morning, he turned and flew to where he and his rider slept, her gut clenched when she lost sight of him, she yearned for him…..Thorn.**

**sorry about the realy short chapter first fanfic, if theres any tip you;d like to give, i'm all ears!**

**thanks, jade**


	2. together

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Saphira decided to hunt, she wasn't overly hungry but she had to get away from all this joyfulness for a while, Eragon and Arya were kissing on the couch and Murtagh and Nasuada were getting married the day after tomorrow, **_**UGH**_** she thought**_**, I hate Valentines Day, **_**her powerful wings propelled her out of the tree house where she lived and into the sky. She flew for a while not anything big enough to eat, when something smashed into her flank, sending her spinning, nearly falling through the trees, she admedially blocked her mind from intruders, she twisted to see her attacker, and she snarled and bared her teeth, and there was Thorn, she stopped snarling and dropped the barriers around her mind and then there was Thorn's voice inside the head, like a rolling thunder and his first words were concern for her, **_**SAPHIRA! Are you ok?**_** She smiled and replied, **_**yes of course Thorn I'm alright**_**, he breathed out a sigh of relief, and a bit of flame burst out of his left nostril causing him pull the funniest face and Saphira to burst out laughing "**_**Hey!**_**" thorn said "**_**it's not funny**_**!" still sniggering, Saphira said "**_**well actually it was quite funny" **_**Still in mid air Saphira turned and beckoned with her tail and said "**_**come, follow me**_**" puzzled, Thorn followed. After a short flight the two dragons landed in a clearing and Saphira said "**_**what do you see Thorn? Answer wisely**_**" Thorn glanced around, his gaze landed on Saphira and he replied "**_**I see nothing but the beautiful sapphire dragon in front of me" **_**Saphira smiled and replied "**_**good answer" **_**This time Thorn asked her "**_**look around, what do**__** you**__** see?" **_**Saphira didn't flinch the slightest but her mind was reeling, what should she say? Should she tell him her feelings for him? What would he say? So she replied **_**"I see only the strong, ruby dragon in front of me**_**" Thorn was silent. Saphira gently probed his mind "**_**Thorn…**_**.**_**" **_**Silence "**_**Thorn…whatever I said…. I'm sorry**_**" no reply, sadly Saphira turned, unfurled her wings and pushed off the ground only to be tackled back down again. Saphira yelped "**_**what the?"**_** the weight that had previously been on her torso lifted and was gone she spun around "**_**Thorn? What's going on?**_**" he was staring at the ground, looking ashamed of himself **_**"I'm so sorry Saphira but I just…." **_**She looked at him, puzzled **_**"Thorn, there's no need to be sorry, but you have to tell me, what's troubling you? I've never seen you this distressed before, please, tell me…" **_**she begged him; he hesitated then replied "**_**I fear that I am losing my rider and on top of that, I'm very confused about something…."**_

**She smiled "**_**I know how you feel, when my rider fell in love with Arya, I too felt I was losing him but then I realised that, whatever made me happy also made me happy. Arya is like a sister to me now and I do not know what my rider would do without her. But what else is troubling you? You can tell me… I won't tell, dragons word." **_**He blinked, was she serious? Should he tell her? But what would be the consequences? He could lose her all together or he could become her mate, "**_**Saphira, I…. I have something I have to say, you can fly away or scorch me to death afterwards but please, just listen for now**_**" she sat then laid down, her sapphire eyes watching him while he paced, he inhaled and sighed and said "**_**Saphira, I…I need to tell you that, well here goes nothing, Saphira… I've been trying to deny it but I just can't….I am the most alone creature in the world and I can't help but look at you and think, 'maybe? Maybe one day she'll notice me, and maybe, just maybe, she'll see me the way I see her, because she's amazing just the way she is and the entire world stops to admire her beauty but I**__**can't help falling in love with her, when she smiles I cant help but smile with her, because she's the **__**one**__**, the only soul on earth that I will ever love." **_** She gasped "**_**Thorn…..I- I- I love you too, I don't care what my rider says, I'm not destined for the green dragon, I am destined for you"**_** he smiled and asked shyly "**_**Saphira would you be my mate?" **_** Her eyes welled up" **_**oh, Thorn yes! Yes I will be your mate, forever and always" **_**he smiled "**_**come with me**_**" the pair flew to a deserted cave where they slept till morning. **__


End file.
